The Baby in the River
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Raimundo and Kimiko find a 9 month old baby in a basket floating in a river and take her to the temple, but Master Fung seems to be worried about something, could it be about the baby? Raikim
1. Prologue The Death of the monks

**A/N This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fic so hope you like it. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **

_Four 30 year olds were running in the rain in a forest breathing heavily. There were three men and one woman. One man was yellow and the shortest of the bunch, another was holding his cowboy hat while he ran and the tallest of the group and the last one was the second tallest and Brazilian and was carrying a basket in his arms. The woman was Japanese and ran with something wrapped in an orange and green blanket close to her body. The four adults reached a river and stopped, "Clay, Omi, lookout," the Brazilian man said._

_The man with the cowboy hat and yellow skinned man nodded and went to the edge of the forest and watched for something. The Brazilian man went over to the Japanese woman, "You ready Kimiko?"_

_Kimiko nodded and pulled the thing wrapped up in the blanket, reveling a 9 month old baby girl with tan skin, black hair and green eyes. The baby smiled at the sight of her mother making Kimiko smile back, "I'm ready, but that doesn't mean I have to like it Raimundo," Kimiko said._

_ Raimundo came up to her and kissed her forehead, "I know I don't like it either, but it has to be done," Raimundo told his wife._

_ Kimiko nodded and walked with her husband to the river. Raimundo placed basket in the water and held it there with his hand and looked at Kimiko. Kimiko looked at the baby in her arms and gave her a quick hug, "We'll see you soon, hopefully," Kimiko said handing the baby to Raimundo._

_ Raimundo took the baby girl in his free arm and kissed her little forehead before placing her in the basket, "Daddy loves you, remember that," Raimundo said before placing the top on the basket and letting it go. Raimundo pulled out an hourglass and a mirror with a design all down it, "Sands of Time! Reversing Mirror!" Raimundo yelled._

_ The four monks watched as the basket disappeared and smiled, but the smiles disappeared when they were surrounded by jungle cats and rock creatures. The cats and rock creatures pushed the monks together with Kimiko holding on to her husband. Suddenly a man with long black hair and dragon eyes wearing golden armor appeared with a woman with long red hair and green eyes and a purple dress, "Where is she!" they yelled in unison._

_ "Gone," Kimiko said, "Gone where you can never find her."_

_ "Well then," the man said, "Wuya you can kill them now."_

_ "Great," Wuya said green magic forming around her hands, "Make sure they don't move Chase."_

_ Chase snapped his fingers making the jungle cats transform in to humans and grabbing the four monks. Wuya started to chant something causing her to be in cased in a green aura. Wuya shot the green magic at the monks making them nothing but ashes. Chase went up and found the Sands of Time and the Reversing Mirror, "Wuya I know where they sent her, and I think it's time we paid ourselves a visit."_

_ Wuya came up, "But Chase we don't know which Universe they sent them."_

_ Chase gave her a confused look making Wuya sigh, "When the Sands of Time and Reversing Mirror are used together it sends a person not only into the past but also into an Alternate Universe," Wuya explained._

_ "Well, let's hope ourselves in that Universe can handle the little baby," Chase said._

Master Fung opened his eyes with a worried expression on, _'This could be a problem.'_

**A/N I hope you liked the Prologue if you want me to continue I need 3 reviews. R&R**


	2. Chapter 1 Basket in the River

Chapter 1

20 year old Raimundo was running away from an angry 19 year old Kimiko, "Raimundo! Get back here!" Kimiko yelled.

Raimundo just laughed and continued to run. The two dragons in training ran past 19 year old Clay and 18 year old Omi who were talking to Master Fung and Dojo, "Not again," Clay said.

"Those two get more exercise then Clay eats steak," Dojo said.

Clay went into a dream mode, "My bad," Dojo said.

Raimundo and Kimiko ran into a forest by the temple. Kimiko finally got close enough to Raimundo and jumped on him not realizing they were on a hill, "Ah!" they yelled in unison as they fell down the hill.

When they finally reached the bottom of the hill Kimiko was on top. Kimiko smiled in victory, but could hold it and burst out laughing along with Raimundo. After they finished laughing they headed for a river and washed off, "You know if that wasn't so fun you'd be dead right?" Kimiko said.

"Girl, it was a joke," Raimundo said.

"Aren't you a little old for jokes?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo laughed, "On you, no."

Kimiko just smiled and shook her head. Suddenly a basket floated by them, "What the?" Kimiko and Raimundo said in unison.

Suddenly they heard crying coming from the basket, "Oh, my, Rai!" Kimiko yelled running after the basket with Raimundo not far behind.

The basket continued to float towards a waterfall, "No!" Kimiko yelled when the basket went over the waterfall.

Raimundo ran towards the waterfall and jumped off the edge, "Rai!" Kimiko yelled.

Suddenly Raimundo flew back up with the basket in his arms. Kimiko sighed with relief and ran to him. Kimiko bent down just as Raimundo was removing the top of the basket. When the top was removed both Kimiko and Raimundo gasped when they saw a nine month old baby with tan skin, black hair, and green eyes wrapped up in an orange and green blanket. Kimiko picked the baby up gently and found her dry, but the blanket soaked. She slowly removed the blanket and found her wearing an orange dress.

Kimiko and Raimundo looked at each other and knew what they had to do. Kimiko held the little baby and Raimundo grabbed the basket and the wet blanket and they both headed for the temple.

**A/N I know it's short, but it gets better. R&R I need 3 reviews before I continue. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **


	3. Chapter 2 Asighing Parents

Chapter 2

Raimundo and Kimiko arrived at the temple and saw Clay and Omi training with Master Fung. Training stopped when they saw Kimiko with the baby, "What is it?" Omi asked.

"It's a baby Chrome Dome," Raimundo said.

"Babies are that tiny?" Omi asked.

When Master Fung came over he had a worried face on, but it vanished before the monks could see it, "Who's this?" Master Fung asked.

"We don't know," Kimiko said, "We found her floating in a basket in a river."

"Mm," Master Fung said, "Well until her parents can be found two of you will have to watch her."

"I will," Kimiko said holding the little girl close.

The little baby giggled as Clay made a funny face at her, "I would, but I haven't the slightest clue how to take care of a baby. Me and Jessie were too close in age," Clay explained.

"I will," Omi said.

"Uh, no Omi," Kimiko said, "You know less then Clay does when it comes to babies, but you can watch and learn if you'd like."

Omi nodded, "Okay."

Everyone then turned to their leader, who sighed, "Sure why not, I've had five baby brothers and sisters," Raimundo said.

"Then it's settled Raimundo and Kimiko will take care of the baby," Master Fung said then turned and left.

"Here Rai," Kimiko said, "Get her settled in while I go dry her blanket."

Raimundo nodded and took the little baby who snuggled into him, "Aw, now that's cute," Kimiko said as she looked at the blanket, "Hey guys look," Kimiko said gesturing to the blanket.

Everyone looked and saw Jamie P. on the blanket, "Well I reckon the little girl's name is Jamie, but what could the last name be?" Clay said.

"Who knows," Raimundo said, "I'm going to go and make her a crib, somehow."

Everyone nodded and Raimundo left. Raimundo entered his room and set Jamie down and began to look for stuff to make a crib with. Jamie started to wonder around, "Here we go," Raimundo said pulling a mat out of his closet, "I knew I had an extra."

Raimundo set the mat beside his own mat then went back into the closet and pulled out his old bear. When Jamie saw the bear she started to reach for it and whimper. Raimundo was confused, but gave her the bear anyway. Jamie hugged the bear tight and Raimundo smiled at the sight, "Well at least I know I'm not the only one who likes him," Raimundo said.

"Aw," Kimiko said coming into Raimundo's room with Jamie's blanket, "That was sweet Rai."

"Yeah, well I don't use it much anymore," Raimundo said.

Kimiko handed Jamie her blanket who took it with glee. Jamie put her arms up for Raimundo to pick her, which he did. When Jamie was comfortable in Raimundo's arm she fell asleep. Raimundo and Kimiko smiled and Raimundo put her in her 'crib' and they both left.

About 2 hours have past and the four monks were training with their elements. Raimundo was making the wind do what he wants, which was mostly messing with Kimiko. Kimiko was making fire dance in the sky sometimes sending a few flames near Raimundo. Clay and Omi were watching as the two dragons flirted with each other. Clay had explained long ago what flirting was to Omi and even he was getting annoyed. Suddenly a cry was heard, "I got it," Raimundo said and went inside the temple while the other three continued to train.

When Raimundo returned he held Jamie in his arms fully awake and Raimundo's bear in her right arm and her blanket in her left. Raimundo went over to Dojo, who was sitting by a tree watching the monks train, "Dojo can you watch Jamie until we're done training?" Raimundo asked.

"Sure, no problem," Dojo said.

"Thanks," Raimundo said putting Jamie down beside Dojo.

When Jamie saw Dojo she smiled and started playing with him. The four monks continued to train, will two trained and two flirted. Suddenly Dojo started to shake, "Oh," Dojo said, "Shen Gong Wu alert!"

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other, "I'll stay with Jamie," Kimiko said.

Raimundo nodded and went with Clay and Omi to get ready. Dojo was outside with Kimiko and Jamie waiting for them. Jamie waved as Raimundo, Clay, and Omi got on Dojo, "Bye-Bye," Jamie said.

The monks and Dojo smiled and left.


	4. Chapter 3 Chase VS Raimundo

Chapter 3

Chase and Wuya were standing on a cliff near the forest where the Shen Gong Wu had revealed itself, "I don't know Chase, what if those Alternate Universe versions of us were wrong?"

"Then we go back to the castle," Chase stated simply, "But, I'm not letting what they told us slip by me. If what they say is true the world will be in darkness before we know it."

Wuya sighed but nodded, "Okay, but if this is a waste of time you're buying me a trip to the spa," Wuya said.

"Fair enough," Chase said.

"So how do we know if that baby is here or not?" Wuya asked.

"The baby isn't even a year old yet so one of the monks must have stayed with her," Chase explained, "So if there are four monks there's no baby, but if there's three then we go on with the plan."

"Makes sense," Wuya said.

"When do I not?" Chase asked.

Wuya rolled her eyes, "Monks incoming," Wuya said when she spotted Dojo in the sky.

Chase and Wuya watched as Dojo landed, then smiles crept up when they saw only three monks. Chase and Wuya jumped off the cliff surprising the three dragons, but not shocking them, "What are you doing here?" Raimundo asked, "I thought you two gave up on Shen Gong Wu five years ago."

"We did," Wuya said green magic surrounding her hands.

"But this is a special time," Chase said.

Chase began to attack Omi and Clay while Wuya took on Raimundo. Omi and Clay were having some difficulty with Chase, but thanks to the extra training Master Fung was making Raimundo take he took Wuya down easily, "Shoku Storm Wind!" Raimundo yelled sending Wuya into several trees.

After Raimundo was sure Wuya was down he ran for the Shen Gong Wu. As he was running he saw Clay and Omi fly over his head, "That can't be a good sign," Raimundo said as he ran.

Finally Raimundo saw a golden eye with red and green around it lying on a fallen tree. But as he went to grab it, Chase grabbed it at the same time, "Hello Shoku," Chase said.

Raimundo growled, "Chase, I challenge you to a Xioalin Showdown," Raimundo said.

"Fine with me," Chase said, "My Shroud of Shadows ageist your Sword of the Storm."

"Fine," Raimundo said pulling out the Sword of the Storm, "What's the game?"

"No game," Chase said, "Just a battle first one to fall off the cliff loses and the winner gets the Dragon's Eye."

"Okay," Raimundo said.

"Let's go Xioalin Showdown!" they said in unison.

There was a flash of light as the scenery changed. Raimundo was now in blue robes with a mask that covered everything on his face but his eyes. The trees were now so tall you couldn't even see the tops of them. Raimundo and Chase were on top of the cliff while Clay and Omi in their blue robes, Dojo, and Wuya floated above them, "Come on Rai!" Clay yelled, "You can do this."

"Gong ye tompi!"(**A/N I have no idea how that's spelled**) Chase and Raimundo said in unison.

Chase immediately ran for Raimundo, but he flipped over him, "In a hurry?" Raimundo asked.

"No you?" Chase asked.

"Nope," Raimundo said, "Sword of the Storm—Wind!"

Raimundo twisted the Sword of the Storm with one hand and with the other, "Shoku Storm Wind!"

Chase was blown almost off the cliff, but grabbed the end of it just in time and did a double flip back on, "Someone has had more training," Chase laughed.

"It almost knocked you off the cliff, so I wouldn't be laughing," Raimundo said.

_'Boy has a point, I'm going to have to do this fast,'_ Chase thought.

"Shoku Star Wind!" Raimundo yelled.

"What!" Chase said as he was blown by an even stronger wind, "Not this time," Chase grabbed Raimundo and they were both hanging off the edge of the cliff, "Raimundo!" Clay, Omi and Dojo yelled.

Raimundo was the one holding onto the edge with Chase on his legs. Chase hit Raimundo in the back, "Ow!" Raimundo yelled, "That's not going to make me let go you know."

Raimundo kicked Chase in the face making him let go and fall off the cliff. There was a flash of light as the scenery went back to normal. The three dragons were back in the normal clothes and Raimundo had all three Wu. Clay, Omi, and Raimundo got on Dojo before anything else could happen and flew to the temple.

Chase came up beside Wuya, "They were right," Chase said, "He has gotten more powerful."

"Yes," Wuya said, "Were you able to get the device on him?"

Chase smiled and held up a remote, "It wasn't easy, but yes I did."

"Perfect," Wuya said, "So the plan is in motion?"

Chase nodded and the two disappeared.

**A/N So what did you think? I know it's a cliff(Pun intended)hanger but if you like the story you'll keep reading to find out what Chase and Wuya are planning, and why they want Jamie, and if Rai and Kim will ever get together.**


	5. Chapter 4 Two Scared Girls, One Raimundo

Chapter 4

When Dojo lands at the temple they see Kimiko playing with Jamie who is happy and giggling. When Jamie sees Raimundo she giggles and crawls over to him. Raimundo laughs and picks her up and holds her in his left arm, "Omi, Clay put the Shen Gong Wu in the vault," Raimundo said.

"Got it," Clay said grabbing the Shen Gong Wu and heading off with Omi.

Raimundo went over to Kimiko and handed Jamie to her, "She seems to know who's taking care of her," Raimundo said.

"Yeah," Kimiko said putting Jamie down and standing up, "It's almost like she already knew us before she met us."

"That can't be possible, can it?" Raimundo asked.

Kimiko shrugs, "Who knows."

Suddenly Jamie pulls both Kimiko and Raimundo down to the ground, "Play," Jamie said giving Raimundo his bear.

Raimundo smiles, "Alright, but no more pulling people down, okay," Raimundo said to Jamie softly.

"Okay," Jamie said playing with the doll Kimiko gave her.

The three of them played for 3 three hours before Jamie started to get tired, "What time is it?" Kimiko asked.

"Time for little girls and monks to go to bed," Master Fung said appearing beside them.

Raimundo and Kimiko nodded, "I'll put the little one to bed if you to go check the vault," Master Fung said.

"Yes Master Fung," Kimiko and Raimundo said in unison.

Kimiko handed Master Fung Jamie and he left. Raimundo played the tune to open the vault and they walked down the stairs making sure all the Wu were in their right places, "Everything's here," Kimiko said closing the Dragon's Eye's case.

"Okay come on we'd better get going," Raimundo said.

As Kimiko was walking down the stairs she slipped on some water causing her to lose her balance, "Whoa," Kimiko said, "Ah!" Kimiko was falling off the edge of the stairs.

"Kimkio!" Raimundo said, "Gottcha," Raimundo said grabbing her hand.

Raimundo pulled Kimiko back up and held her close well she regained her balance. Kimiko held on to Raimundo for dear life, because she almost lost hers, "Are you alright Kim?" Raimundo asked.

"I think so," Kimiko said but not letting go of Raimundo.

"Come on let's get you to your room," Raimundo said leading Kimiko out of the vault.

Raimundo entered Kimiko's room and sets her down on her mat, but Kimiko doesn't let go of Raimundo's hand. Raimundo sits down beside her and sets her in his lap and starts to whisper calming words to her and taking her hair out of its pigtails and running his hand calmly through it. Kimiko finally calms down and stands up with Raimundo not far behind. Kimiko lends up and kisses his cheek, "Thanks," Kimiko said.

Raimundo smiles, "No problem, Kim," Raimundo said, "Night."

"Night," Kimiko said.

Raimundo enters his room and sees Jamie tossing and turning, _'I know that tossing and turning,'_ Raimundo said to himself.

Raimundo went up to Jamie's 'crib' and gently shook her, "Jamie," Raimundo whispered, "Jamie, wake up."

Jamie shot awake crying. When she saw Raimundo she yelled, "Daddy!" and rapped her arms around his neck.

Raimundo was caught by surprise by what she called him, but that didn't stop him from whispering calming words to her just like he did with Kimiko, _'Okay, when did I become daddy?'_ Raimundo wondered as Jamie continued to cry.

"I want mommy," Jamie said.

"Uh," Raimundo said, "Okay, new problem."

Raimundo looked across the hall to Kimiko's room and sighed, "That's as close to a mommy as I can get," Raimundo said grabbing his bear and walking back to Kimiko's room.

Raimundo knocked softly on the wall of Kimiko's room. Luckily Kimiko wasn't asleep yet and turned, "Rai?" Kimiko said surprised, "What is it?"

"Jamie had a nightmare and wants mommy," Raimundo explained.

Kimiko made an 'o' with her mouth. Jamie started reaching for Kimiko and whimpering. Raimundo handed Jamie to Kimiko who took her and tried to calm her down, "Mommy," Jamie whispered into Kimiko.

"When did I become mommy?" Kimiko said.

"The same time I became daddy," Raimundo said handing Jamie his bear.

Raimundo turned to leave when Jamie said, "No."

Raimundo turned back to Jamie, "Daddy stay," Jamie said.

"Uh," Raimundo said.

"Okay, now what?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't mind staying if you don't mind," Raimundo said.

"I don't mind," Kimiko said scooting over so both Raimundo and Jamie could have some of the mat.

Raimundo nodded and sat beside Kimiko. Kimiko set Jamie down and she got in between Raimundo and Kimiko. Raimundo and Kimiko lay down beside Jamie who looked happy and content. Jamie fell asleep along with Raimundo and Kimiko. Unknown to them Master Fung was watching the entire scene, "Good," Master Fung said, "Now let's just hope they can protect Jamie from what lies ahead," and with that said Master Fung left.

**A/N Just a little fluff. I won't be writing how they got together, but if you want to write how that happens then by all means, but Jamie is my character if you use her. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I own Jamie. And let me know if you're going to do it so I can read it too.**


	6. Chapter 5 Jamie's Powers

Chapter 5

1 week later…

Raimundo and Kimiko were sitting under a cherry tree watching Jamie as she tried to catch a flying butterfly. Raimundo and Kimiko had finally gotten together and Kimiko was in Raimundo's lap snuggled into him, "She's so cute," Kimiko said.

Raimundo nodded and kissed Kimiko's forehead pulling her closer to him. Raimundo and Kimiko finally accepted the roles of being Jamie's parents because they haven't been able to find them and Clay and Omi had their fun with her too. Suddenly Jamie started to stand up catching Raimundo and Kimiko by surprise. Jamie giggled and started taking small steps towards the butterfly. Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other and laughed. They got up and went over to Jamie. Raimundo picked her up and spun her around making her laugh.

Suddenly a crash was heard making both Raimundo and Kimiko turn, "The vault!" Kimiko yelled.

Raimundo and Kimiko ran to the vault with Jamie in Raimundo's arms. When they reached the vault Clay and Omi were just arriving as well. Smoke cleared and raveled Chase and Wuya standing there. Raimundo handed Kimiko Jamie, "Get Jamie out of here," Raimundo said.

Kimiko nodded and started to run, but was stopped by Wuya putting up a magic wall, "I don't think so," Wuya said.

"What do you want?" Raimundo yelled.

"We want the baby," Chase said.

The monks were shocked, "Why do you want Jamie?" Clay asked.

Chase and Wuya laughed, "They don't even know!" Wuya yelled laughing.

"Know what!" Raimundo yelled.

"First things first," Chase said pulling out a remote, "We take the leader down."

Chase pushed a button causing sparks to come from Raimundo's back, "Ah!" Raimundo screamed and fell to the ground.

"No!" Kimiko yelled and ran to her boyfriend.

"Raimundo!" Clay and Omi yelled running to their best friend.

Chase and Wuya just laughed. Suddenly Jamie started to whimper, "Oh no," Wuya said.

Suddenly Jamie started bursting out crying. Kimiko tried to calm her down, but couldn't because she was too worried about Raimundo. The wind started to pick up, "What the," Clay said.

"We didn't count on the baby being here," Wuya whispered to Chase.

"I know that," Chase said, "Just grab her before it gets worse."

Wuya nodded and started for Jamie, but that only made her cry harder. The wind was now blowing 20mph, "Not like that!" Chase yelled over the wind.

"Well sorry!" Wuya yelled back and they both disappear.

Suddenly Raimundo's back glowed an orange color and the sparks disappeared, "What? What's with the wind?" Raimundo yelled.

"You mean you're not doing it?" Omi yelled.

"I was in pain what would make you think I could do anything?" Raimundo yelled.

"Well if you're not then what's-" Kimiko started but was cut off when a forest near the temple caught on fire.

"Kimiko!" Clay, Omi, and Raimundo yelled.

"I didn't do it!" Kimiko yelled.

"Omi fire, now," Raimundo ordered.

Omi nodded and started trying to put out the fire, "Clay help Omi!" Raimundo yelled.

Clay nodded and started to help Omi. Jamie continued to cry and Raimundo and Kimiko tried to calm her down, "What do we do?" Kimiko yelled over the wind.

"I don't know!" Raimundo answered, "I don't even know what's going on!"

Finally Jamie stopped crying and the wind stopped and the fire disappeared, "What?" the monks said in unison.

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at Jamie who was sound asleep in Kimiko's arms, "Did she just…" Raimundo trailed off not really believing what he just saw.

"Control wind and fire?" Kimiko finished for him.

"How is that even possible?" Omi asked coming back over with Clay.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Master Fung does," Raimundo said, "Come on we need to go talk to him."

**A/N So that's this chapter. Now you know why Chase and Wuya want Jamie, but how did she get her powers? Could it be because of Raimundo and Kimiko? Keep reading to find out. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 6 Explainations

Chapter 6

The four Dragons find Master Fung in the Meditation Room standing there like he was waiting for them, "Mater Fung!" the four Dragons said in unison.

They all started talking at the same time saying different things that Master Fung could only understand, "Jamie, wind, fire, Chase, Wuya…"

Master Fung put his hand in the air silencing the monks, "I know all about Jamie and her powers," Master Fung said calmly.

"What!" Raimundo said shocked, "Then how did she get them!"

"Calm down Raimundo," Master Fung said.

Kimiko put a hand on Raimundo's shoulder and he calmed down, "Good," Master Fung said, "Take a seat young monks."

The monks nodded and took a seat. Clay and Omi sat on separate pillows while Kimiko sat in Raimundo's lap while she held the sleeping Jamie, "Now the first thing you need to know is where Jamie is from," Master Fung started.

They nodded, "Jamie is from a future Alternate Universe sent by her parents using the Sands of Time and Reversing Mirror," Master Fung explained.

Raimundo and Kimiko look at each other then back at Master Fung confused, "How did her parents get the Sands of Time and Reversing Mirror?" Kimiko asked.

Master Fung smiled slightly, "The reason Jamie has the power over fire and wind is because her parents are you, Raimundo and Kimiko," Master Fung said.

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other in shock then at Jamie then back to Master Fung, "That, makes a lot of sense," Raimundo said.

Jamie moved slightly in Kimiko's arms and Kimiko held her close, "So that's why she knows all of us," Kimiko said, "Because she's already seen us."

"And why she calls us Mommy and Daddy," Raimundo added.

Master Fung nodded, "She's a bright little one," Master Fung said, "But in very grave danger. It's very rare for a child to have two Dragon elements, but when they do they are very powerful, and if is taken on the Heylin side."

"Let me guess 20,000 years of darkness?" Raimundo said.

"Not even close, but good guess, it'll everlasting darkness, or until another is born, which is like I said very rare," Master Fung said.

The four monks gulped and looked at the sleeping baby in Kimiko's arms.

**A/N Not long I know but just as good, I hope. R&R I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **


	8. Chapter 7 Nightmares?

Chapter 7

2 Days Later…

Raimundo opened his eyes and found himself beside his girlfriends and daughter. Master Fung had allowed Kimiko to move in with Raimundo because Jamie kept having nightmares, so they would be sleeping together anyway. Raimundo sat up and stretched then started to shake his girlfriend awake, "Hmm," Kimiko said opening her eyes and turning to Raimundo, "Rai?"

Raimundo kissed her forehead, "Time to get up," Raimundo said.

Kimiko nodded and started to sit up. Raimundo picked Jamie up causing her to wake up, "Daddy?" Jamie said sleepily.

"Come on Jamie," Raimundo said, "Time for breakfast."

Jamie rubbed her eyes and set her head on her father's shoulder. Raimundo smiled and left so Kimiko could get ready. Raimundo entered the kitchen and found Omi and Clay already eating, "Morning," Raimundo said.

"Morning," Clay and Omi said, "How's Jamie?" Clay asked.

"Well, no nightmares last night," Raimundo said and put Jamie in her highchair.

"That's good," Omi said.

"Yeah, but I want to know why she had so many this past few days," Raimundo said giving Jamie a small bowl of cheerios.

"Who knows?" Clay said.

Raimundo fixed both him and Kimiko some breakfast and sat down just as Kimiko entered, "Morning," Kimiko said sitting down next to Raimundo and kissing his cheek.

"Morning," the three said in unison.

Jamie was the first to finish her breakfast and giggled happily. Once the other monks finished Raimundo grabbed Jamie and left with the others to go outside and train. When they got outside they say Wuya standing there. Jamie whimpered and Raimundo held onto Jamie protectively, "What do you want Wuya," Raimundo asked, "And where's Chase?"

"No Chase Shoku," Wuya said, "Just me."

The monks looked confused, but soon Wuya smiled evilly and the monks and Jamie saw nothing but darkness.

**A/N Cliffy! Hope you enjoyed it. I will be finishing the story today, so hope you like it. If you do read my other stories you may like them too. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **


	9. Chapter 8 Chase and Wuya get Blown Away

Chapter 8

Raimundo opens his eyes and finds himself in the Sphere of Yun with his girlfriend, but not his daughter. Raimundo gently shakes Kimiko whose eyes shoot open, "Jamie!" Kimiko yells looking around for her daughter, "Rai! Where is she!"

Raimundo grabs her and holds her close while she cries on him, "Kimiko it's going to be okay," Raimundo said, "They wouldn't kill her and you know it."

Kimiko calms down slightly but is still panicking, "How can you be so calm Raimundo?" Kimiko asks.

"Training," Raimundo said, "Master Fung taught me how not to show panic when I really am on the inside."

Kimiko nodded understanding why he would need to learn that. Suddenly Chase comes in making Kimiko angry, "Where is she you lizard!" Kimiko yelled.

Raimundo had to hold her back so she wouldn't run into the glass of the Wu trying to get to Chase. Chase just laughed at Kimiko making Raimundo slightly mad, but didn't show it. Wuya came into the room with Jamie struggling to get out of her grasp, "Mommy!" Jamie yelled, "Daddy!"

This made Raimundo really angry, this time showing it. Raimundo and Kimiko can only watch as Chase and Wuya put the crying Jamie on a table and tie her there, "Leave her alone!" Kimiko yells.

Chase and Wuya just laugh. Wuya places the Star Hanabi and the Sword of the Strom beside Jamie, "What are you doing?" Raimundo yells.

Chase smiles, "We're going to drain her power into these Shen Gong Wu so we don't have to bother with raising the brat," Raimundo growls when Chase calls Jamie a brat, "Then once we're done we'll destroy her along with you four," Chase finishes.

"No!" Kimiko yells tears falling.

Raimundo closes he's eyes and clears his mind of all thoughts, _'Wind, if you can hear me you'll do as I say,'_ Raimundo said, _'Blow. Blow as hard as you can at Chase and Wuya.'_

The Wind starts to pick up around Chase and Wuya, "What!" they say in unison.

Soon the wind blows harder and harder around Chase and Wuya, but enough to stop them. Kimiko sees what Raimundo is trying to do and yells to her daughter hoping she understands her, "Jamie!" she yells getting her daughter's attention, "See what Daddy's doing, I need you to try and do the same thing. Help Daddy, make the wind blow as hard as you can!"

The wind soon blows harder, Kimiko wasn't sure if it was her boyfriend or her daughter or both all she knew was Chase and Wuya were blowing around the castle, "Ah!"

Suddenly Clay and Omi blew in, "Clay! Omi!" Kimiko yelled, "Get us out of here!"

"I'll free Rai and Kimiko, you get Jamie," Clay said.

Omi nodded and went over to Jamie while Clay went over to Raimundo and Kimiko. Clay freed Raimundo and Kimiko and they ran out of the castle with Jamie in Omi's arms. They got out of the castle just as Chase and Wuya flew to who knows where, "This is all your fault!" Wuya screamed at Chase as they flew.

Kimiko went over and grabbed Jamie from Omi and held her close. Raimundo went over and hugged them both kissing Jamie and Kimiko on the forehead, "Come on," Raimundo said, "We have a long walk ahead."

The monks nodded and headed for the temple.

**A/N One more Chapter and I promise you'll love it, unless you don't like Rai/Kim, because it's all fluff, with something else. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**


	10. Chapter 9 Jamie's River

Chapter 9

1 week later…

Things at the temple have been different, if you can even say that. Kimiko has been made second in command and is training with Raimundo, if you can even call it training. Omi is finally getting how to take care of a baby, which is good news seeing how he has a girlfriend who wants a big family. Clay is having fun being Jamie's uncle, which is good because he has a little niece on the way, make that nieces. Jamie has gotten Master Fung to lighten up his mood most of the time. Dojo loves Jamie, mostly because she scratches his rashes without complaining.

Clay and Omi were watching Jamie while her parents went shopping for new clothes for her. When Raimundo and Kimiko finally finished shopping even Kimiko was tired, but Raimundo wanted to make one more stop before they headed back to the temple. Raimundo takes Kimiko to the river where they found Jamie, which the monks have named Jamie's River. Kimiko is confused as to why Raimundo brought her here and asks why he did. Raimundo just smiles, "Sit down," Raimundo tells Kimiko.

Kimiko is once again confused, but sits down on a rock near the river, "Raimundo," Kimiko said, "I know you better than anyone and I know when you're up to something, so what is it?"

Raimundo just laughs, "Alright you caught me," Raimundo said.

Raimundo pulls a box out of his pocket with a note taped to the top and gave it to Kimiko. Kimiko is confused once again, but takes it and takes the note off the top. She opens it and gasps she turns to where Raimundo was and he was gone, "Raimundo?" Kimiko said confused(again).

Kimiko smiles and closes her eyes. She opens her eyes and jumps behind her and hears something fall and an, "Ow". Kimiko grabs what seems to been the ground and pulls her arm up reveling Raimundo under the Shroud of Shadows, "Found you," Kimiko laughs.

Raimundo laughs too, "So?" Raimundo asks.

Kimiko smiles and kisses him. He kisses her back holding her cheek. Kimiko breaks away after a few minutes and smiles at him, "Yes Raimundo," Kimiko said.

Raimundo smiles and kisses her again. On the ground by the rock lays the box opened with a red and orange diamond ring and the note that says, 'Will you marry me?'

The two Dragons return to the temple with Kimiko wearing the ring and holding Raimundo's hand. As soon they enter the gate they get tackled by Jamie causing them to drop their bags. Jamie giggles and Clay and Omi run up the hill, "Man that girl runs fast," Clay said panting.

"Most fast," Omi added.

Raimundo and Kimiko laugh, "Well she is the daughter of the Dragon of the Wind," Raimundo said.

"Good point," Omi said.

"Dinner Time!" Dojo yells.

"Food!" Clay yells and runs towards the kitchen.

"So much for being tired," Kimiko laughed and picked up Jamie and headed for the kitchen.

**A/N That's the end! What'd you think? Now I can work on my sequel to my Danny Phantom fic. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**


End file.
